


Lion's Dance

by ukhoneyb (katyastevens)



Series: Flashfiction [2]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2000), Max Steel - Fandom
Genre: Gen, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-04
Updated: 2005-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyastevens/pseuds/ukhoneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat smiled to herself as she executed a spinning kick, nearly knocking the punching bag off its hook. It had been too long since she was last able to fully test her body like this, four years too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion's Dance

Kat smiled to herself as she executed a spinning kick, nearly knocking the punching bag off its hook. It had been too long since she was last able to fully test her body like this, four years too long.

She missed the feeling of her muscles being stretched to and beyond their previous limits, missed the feeling of total control she had while exercising. In life, she just tended to float along with everyone else, not willing to be dragged along all the way but not fighting the flow either. If something happened and she didn't like how the event was unfolding, she found a way to change it.

However, there were some things she couldn't change, no matter how hard she tried. She could still be considered a criminal; although once she was eighteen she had asked that her juvenile records be sealed, she still held a criminal record.

The ironic thing was that the one item in her life which she detested had actually led her to N-Tek, in a way. If she hadn't have joined Roxanne's gang, while she might have gone on to college, the job she would have received wouldn't have been even half as exciting as being at N-Tek was.

Some days she cursed Roxanne's gang for what had happened to other, other days she was able to accept that while she might have had a dark past, without it she wouldn't be where she was now.


End file.
